swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodia
General Information Saga Edition Core Rules|page=234}} Knowledge Lore Knowledge Sciences Old Republic Era Knight of the Old Republic|page=126}} The Rodians are, like Ithorians and Twi’leks, among the most common non-Human species seen throughout the galaxy. During this time, Rodia has a unique and valuable resource waiting to be exploited by all parts of the galaxy: Rodian hunters. The Republic, the Sith, the Exchange, and other factions continually vie for the favor of Rodia, hoping to woo the skilled hunters to their side in nearly every conflict. Rodians play these factions off of one another, building up wealth while never committing fully to one side or another Rodia remains largely neutral throughout most of this time-with one notable exception. During the Jedi Civil War, Sith forces attempt to destroy the planet using the massive firepower of the Star Forge fleet, hoping to deny the Republic one of its greatest sources of scouts and explorers. Before this plot can succeed, however, the Jedi uncover it and signal the Republic fleet, which comes to Rodia’s rescue. The Battle of Rodia is a pivotal battle in the Jedi Civil War, and after the Republic repels the Sith fleet, Rodia officially joins the war on the side of the Republic. Individual Rodians still work for the Sith and other factions, but Rodia does not forget its debt to the Republic for the remainder of the war. Clone Wars Era Despite the best attempts of the Separatists, Rodia remains a loyal member of the Galactic Republic throughout the Clone Wars. Rodia is never directly threatened by the Confederacy of Independent Systems, though negotiators sent by Count Dooku are often found in Iskaayuma as they attempt to sway the Rodians to support their cause. Even though Rodia remains loyal to the Republic, many individual Rodians seek out their fame and fortune in the employ of the Confederacy, offering their services as assassins and mercenaries. Many of these individuals are considered criminals by the galactic community, but they are otherwise revered as heroes on Rodia for their exploits. Rodia is represented in the Galactic Senate by Senator Onaconda Farr, a tried and true loyalist of the Republic. Farr is appointed to the Loyalist Committee, gaining a great deal of influence as a result. Unfortunately for Rodia, Onaconda Farr is exposed for bribing a fellow Senator in order to divert a number of naval starships to Rodia. Had the starships been sent to Duro, their original destination, it is quite possible that the Battle of Duro would not have been a Separatist victory. Dark Times Era The Rodian homeworld spends the early part of the Dark Times embroiled in a military coup. In the early days of the New Order, Rodia’s government changes after the disgrace of Rodia’s Senator over a Clone Wars bribery scandal that allowed Separatist forces to invade Duro. Using the traditional interclan wargames to eliminate rivals and consolidate power, a Rodian warlord named Navik the Red rises to prominence. Over the years he defeats his enemies, exiles entire clans into the savage Rodian wilderness, secretly executes dangerous challengers, and forces many to flee the planet. As the Dark Times near their end, Navik consolidates his power, proclaims himself Grand Protector, moves the capital from cosmopolitan Equator City to Navik’s clan stronghold at Iskaayuma, and forges ties with the Black Sun crime syndicate to solidify his hold over Rodia. Equator City-known for attracting tourists to its balmy climate, tropical beaches, restaurants, pleasure halls, casinos, amphitheaters, and hotels-experiences a temporary decline during the Dark Times, brought on by Navik’s brutal rise to power. Over time the cosmopolitan visitors trickle away, discouraged by the frequent assassinations, violent mobs, exploding speeders, and other incidents brought on by Navik’s vendetta against his enemies. Only those accustomed to surviving in such adverse conditions-a society of criminals, arms dealers, smugglers, and con artists-remain to take advantage of the chaotic situation. The Empire keeps its distance from Rodia during these hostilities. A few Imperial envoys establish a consulate in Equator City, more to monitor developments on the planet than to interfere with its bloodthirsty politics. Those Rodians who flee the civil strife establish enclaves elsewhere in the galaxy, but the Empire actively supports several bounty hunters and mercenary units prone to act on its behalf hunting down criminals, uncovering and destroying resistance cells, and fighting small brushfire wars against those who oppose Imperial policies. Legacy Era Rodia is currently one of the most dangerous planets in the galaxy. Its wildlife was drastically manipulated by the Yuuzhan Vong, and today the rainforests of the planet teem with deadly predators previously unknown to the galaxy. Fortunately, this suits the Rodian people just fine, as it has given them new creatures to stalk and hunt. Over the past century, the people of Rodia have reveled in the dangers introduced to their world and have grown to be even greater hunters than ever before. The Imperial bounty on Jedi his yet another boon to the Rodian people. Rodia proudly claims that no planet has claimed more Jedi bounties than it since Darth Krayt’s decree, and the Empire has shown favor to the world as a result. As long as the Jedi bounties keep being brought in, the people of Rodia see greatly favorable treatment, especially compared to other worlds. The Rodians have even set up hunting academies to teach people from other planets how to properly hunt a Jedi, though as the number of Jedi still on the run dwindles, so too does participation in these schools. Still, Rodia remains largely independent, with minimal Imperial interference, and is currently ruled over by a Grand Protector who has long been on the payroll of Imperial bureaucrats. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Lore Category:Galactic Gazetteer Category:Core Rules Category:KotOR Category:Force Unleashed Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era